Perfect Pairs
Perfect Pairs is the third episode from Season 11 of Modern Family, it will air on October 9, 2019. Plot Summary Phil, Claire, Alex and Luke love having the twins around, but taking care of them is exhausting! However, when they realize the babies might help them with a few things on their to-do lists, they offer to give Haley the day off.https://www.spoilertv.com/2019/09/modern-family-episode-1103-perfect.html Episode Description Phil, Claire, Alex and Luke all suffer from pressure due to having twins at the Dunphy's House. In fact, the pressure comes from others issues. Phil has to show a magic performance in the real state banquet, Claire tries to convince a client who follows the same yoga classes as her, Luke wants to buy some beer after his recent break-up and Alex tries to obtain the perfect job for her. The twins help proves to be a success but Dylan and Haley discover the plan, as they put gps on their kids. Although Phil manages his performance and Claire her prospection. Also, Jay and Gloria discover that Sonia is getting married to Nestor, but Gloria suspects him and thanks to her, Sonia does not marry him. Meanwhile, Jay befriends the gardener after a discussion with Manny and finally the couple introduce the two "newlyweds" to one another and Gloria fools Sonia after she learned that her sister is actually broke. And for Mitch and Cam, they rent their apartment to younger versions of themselves who are gay and have adopted a black daughter who is the same age as Lilly. However, the family suffers a lot when they find out that their new friends want to go outside everyday and are tired. Lilly somewhat manages to save the day. Main Cast (The characters struck out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy (Haley Marshall) * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett * Dylan Marshall Guest Starring * Stephanie Beatriz as Sonia * Stefanie Koenig as Sheryl * Katie Wee as Sandy * Francis Gonzalez as Nestor * Christopher Gorham as Brad * Matthew Wilkas as Paul * Sanai Victoria as Vera * Carson Brand as Gary * Kristen Studard as Eunice * Shane Yoon as Matthew * Matt Cullen as Cher's fan * PD Mani as Sailor * Krishna Smirtha as Barmaid * Sarah Cornell as Volunteer * Rebecca Warm as Cat Lady Trivia *Joe does not appear in this episode *Lilly's 150th episode. Continuity * This episode aired exactly six years after Farm Strong. * Phil's real estate banquet returns from Strangers on a Treadmill and Spring-a-Ding-Fling. * Jay's miniature plane return from Come Fly with Me and ClosetCon '13. * Sonia's fourth appearance (Fulgencio, The Old Man & the Tree, Valentine's Day 4: Twisted Sister and A Tale of Three Cities). * Luke buys beer again (Phil's Sexy, Sexy House) * Phil's passion for the magic returns after The Butler's Escape, Las Vegas, The Long Honeymoon, Ten Years Later and Winner Winner Turkey Dinner. * Claire's yoga classes return from The Cover-Up and Yes-Woman which did not feature Joe. Also, she is also seen barefeet for the third time. * The second episode in which a gardner sympathizes with a Pritchett-Delgado-Dunphy-Tucker member after Not in My House. * This is the third episode in which Mitch and Cam meet a gay family who have adopted a child after Schooled and Sex, Lies & Kickball. Neither Unplugged nor Playdates count as in the former, one of the spouses is pregnant and in the latter, this is a straight family. * This is the second episode to feature Mitchell and Lilly in a scene when a teenager cries after The Cold which also was a third episode of his season. * This is the second episode in which Phil has to redeem himself for a year after a previous performance after Basketball but the plot is reversed. While in the former, Phil failed during a match, in this episode, he fears to fail because he practiced to well last year. * This marks the fifth episode in which Mitch or Cam is injured to the head after Do It Yourself (he was injured in the face), Heavy is the Head, Winner Winner Turkey Dinner and Royal Visit. * Dylan's 48th appearance. Cultural References * Phil mentions buying Long Escrow Iced Tea at realtor bars, a reference to long escrow and the Long Island Ice Tea cocktail.http://www.harbandco.com/what-are-the-pitfalls-of-a-long-escrow/ * Cam hears Gauguin as "go again" when discussing Post-Impressionism. *Mitch claims to run the Santa Monica Stairs; Cam mocking calls him "Rocky." *The Cher show was called "Gypsys, Tramps & Thieves", after her 1971 hit. Cam accidentally quotes "If I Could Turn Back Time" (1989). Reviews *The A.V. Club gave it a "B": There’s so much potential for the show to explore who Gloria is: a woman who left Colombia, married rich, and now, as she’s getting older, is trying to figure out a career and a life that’s not defined by her family. That’s totally possible within the confines of the sitcom, and yet Modern Family never goes there. It just keeps hitting the same notes before occasionally dedicating a small portion of an episode to her career pursuits References Gallery File:1101.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:Season 11